


The Changeling

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Changeling!Leonard, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements, background John Constantine/Gary Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When the Legends break the last shred in the fabric of reality, unleashing countless monster and supernatural creatures, they run into an old friend, but he's a little different than they remember him. Evidently there was one secret not even those closest to him could get Leonard to reveal. Now... now he just had to suck it up because unless Constantine can find a solution to this, he was going to be stuck in this form forever.





	1. What is a Changeling?

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a Captain Canary week going on right now but I'm really bad at prompts so this isn't related to that. Also, I've had this idea on the back-burner for a while now and needed to get it out of my head. 
> 
> If you're one of my regular readers and didn't see my post on Tumblr, I'm sorry but there's a very good chance I won't be continuing with any of my past Captain Canary stories just because I've lost my muse for them. If you're on Tumblr you can send an ask to my Tumblr account of the same name regarding one of my WIPs and where I was going to go with the story if I had finished it, or you could ask in the comments on the fic you want resolution on right here on the site. That being said there's a chance, however slim, that I may continue my Legends of Hogwarts stories at a later date just because it was supposed to have a WHOLE LOT more to it than what I've written thus far. Again, I may not pick the story up again so if you want to know how it was supposed to be continued send me an ask on Tumblr or comment on the AO3 fic. Thank you for reading!

The team had gathered in the library to debrief on just how much damage their actions in breaking the door open between reality and the monster realm Mallus had been trapped in had caused. Apparently, a whole freaking lot of it.

 

Constantine slammed an enormous and very dusty book down on the table with a loud thud.

 

“What the hell is that?” Mick asked.

“This is a little encyclopedia of the supernatural,” Constantine replied as he opened the book up.

“This… is _little_?” Sara asked with wide eyes as she looked at the gigantic book that took up half the table.

“Believe it or not, yes. Trust me there’s a whole lot to the mystical and unnatural and this book probably has a plethora of gaps in its knowledge. But, it will be useful for handling an extensive number of things that go bump in the night, including things that I myself am not an expert on.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Hey guys,” Gary said walking into the room, “I just got off a call with Director Sharpe, letting her know the situation. Good news is that the Time Bureau will be putting a good amount of focus on these magical fugitives. Bad news, I have to go. Sorry, wish I could stay but the director really needs me back at the office.”

“Alright, love, call me once you get off,” Constantine said, moving to give Gary a kiss before whispering in his ear with a smirk, “then we can both get off, if you know what I mean.”

 

Gary devolved into a fit of smiles and nervous giggling at Constantine’s words as he backed up and out, or rather up and into a wall before stumbling out, of the room. His Time courier activated and just as he was about to close the portal, Constantine blew the adorable little agent a kiss with a playful wink as an added bonus, earning another nervous chuckle from Gary as he shut the time portal.

 

“So, you and Gary huh?” Zari remarked in a playful tone.

“Have you met him? He’s sunshine and rainbows and cuter than a bag of kittens. It’s certainly refreshing when your career involves demonic rituals, curses, and the undead. Now can we please focus on the monsters you lot all unleashed?”

“I’m sorry, who’s the captain here?” Sara reminded him.

“Well I think it’s you, but I don’t see a whole lot of captaining going on right now.”

 

Sara shot him a glare that was practically the definition of ‘if looks could kill’.

 

* _clearing his throat_ * “Right then. How’s about the first fugitive that’s scattered across all of time that I’ve been able to locate with a bit of Gary’s help? 16th century Virginia. According to historical records there was a changeling sighting in the area, an occurrence that didn’t exist in the records until you all decided to go about blowing the whole of reality to kingdom come.”

“What the hell’s a changeling?” Mick asked.

“It’s a fae-type creature that is created through magical means by witches for the sole purpose of taking the place of a human infant that is swapped out for the changeling so that the witch can feast upon newborn flesh.”

“Awww! Poor baby!” Ray exclaimed.

“Wait, wouldn’t the baby’s parents notice if their kid was replaced with a fairy or whatever?” Nate asked.

“A _fae-type_ creature. While they do include fairies this subcategory of creatures also includes leprechauns, elves, and changelings. And to answer your question, no, they would not. Before making off with the human baby the witch takes a few drops of its blood and feeds it to the infant changeling so that it will be tethered to that human’s form and shapeshift to match. It can still return to its natural state at any time, but it will always default to the singular human form. That in and of itself begs a number of questions regarding this one.”

“What do you mean?” Sara asked.

“Changelings don’t normally return to their natural state very often, hell a good number of them don’t even recall the fact that they are changelings. Why this one would go parading around in changeling form enough to have been caught is beyond me.”

“Well whatever they’re up to, we’re going to stop them, catch them, and then-”

“What? Are we just supposed to become supernatural exterminators or something?” Zari asked.

“Well would you rather the timeline were to be infested with trolls, goblins, demons, gorgons, harpies, dragons, and god knows what else?” Constantine answered.

“Dragons? Wait do we have to kill them? Can’t I get to keep one as a pet or something?” Mick asked.

“Mick,” Sara warned.

“Fine, fine, we’ll kill dragons,” he muttered angrily under his breath, “So what’s this changeling look like anyway?”

“This,” Constantine replied as he opened his encyclopedia up to the changeling page.

“Huh,” Mick remarked, eyes wide as he looked at the image.

“What?” Ray asked.

“Nothing. Just… nothing. Forget I said anything. Let’s get going,” Mick said, getting up from his chair.

 

Sara had to admit she was curious about what had Mick rattled but then again, they had a supernatural creature to hunt down and put an end to.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in 16th century Virginia, a hooded figure slinked between the crowds of townsfolk, swiping coin pouches and stealing fruit from carts as he passed by. That is, of course, until a villager took notice.

 

“Help! Monster! Monster!”

 

The changeling ditched the cloak and leapt up onto the rooftops, bounding from one to the next in escape. The villagers gave chase of the tall humanoid figure with pitch black skin; medium-length, elven ears; long, silver hair; strikingly blue, cat-like eyes; prominent canine teeth; razor-sharp claws; legs that shared their shape with those of a dog but without the fur; and a long prehensile tail with a tuft of silver fur on the end.

 

They chased him all the way into the woods where he took refuge into the trees. He panted heavily as the townsfolk searched for him below, heart pounding in his chest. Once they left he took the spoils of his thievery and retreated off into the nearby caverns he had taken up residence. It wasn’t much that he’d grabbed. Just a handful of coins and a couple of apples. Not much for a meal, but it’ll do until he can go hunting later.

 

This isn’t where he thought he’d be when the Oculus blew. He didn’t even think he’d survive to be honest. But it seemed like God or whatever other cruel force of nature cursed him to this life, trapped in his natural form, had other plans for him. Leonard opened up the journal he had stolen and turned the page to his drawings of his former teammates. Oh how he missed them. Mick, Sara, Jax, hell even Raymond.

 

The chances of seeing them again were slim to none and given how it seemed he would never return to human form again, he felt he was better off. The last thing he needed was for them to see him like this when he was no better than a wild animal, acting on base impulses and emotions. He’d rather die than have that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below, please! Also, what did you think of Leonard's changeling form based on the description?


	2. Who is the Changeling?

The team landed in 16th century Virginia and took to the streets to see if the locals had any ideas about where to find the changeling. Unfortunately, most of the people in the crowd either ignored them completely or didn’t have a fucking clue beyond “check the woods”.

 

“Alright, this isn’t working. Guess we’ll check the woods or whatever even though they go on for miles. Where’s Mick?” Sara asked as the team rounded up.

“Well if he isn’t here and he isn’t helping search, you know where he can always be found,” Zari replied, pointing a thumb behind her at the local tavern.

“Of course.”

 

The team headed in and found Mick chatting it up with the barkeep as he tossed back a beer.

 

“Mick, what are you doing?” Sara asked.

“What’s it look like? I’m multitasking.”

“Multitasking?” Nate questioned, looking completely confused.

“Yeah. Figured I’d stop in for a drink and since the bartenders in small towns are usually the ones with all the best gossip figured this guy might’ve heard where the changeling thing went. Turns out it hides out in the caves up north, least according to some hunter who tried his luck at catching the damn thing only to wind up getting his leg torn off.”

“Nice work, Mick,” Sara said, sounding utterly impressed.

 

The team took off for the caves and started ‘spelunking’ as Ray called it. Why he had to be such a boy scout sometimes they’ll never know. They found themselves in a chamber of the cavern that was scattered about with various objects; a pillow and blanket in one corner, a few books in the other, and several food items piled up along the far wall.

 

“This is how the bloody thing lives? Guess it must be stuck in its true form or something to choose this over a comfy, cozy human life.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ray said picking up a journal from the stack of books and opening it, “What the hell?”

“What is it?” Sara asked.

“It’s the original Team Legends,” he replied, turning the book to face the others, showing drawings of him, Sara, Mick, Jax, Stein, Rip, and the Hawks.

“Holy crap,” Mick muttered.

“Let me see that,” Sara insisted, taking the book from Ray’s hands.

 

She turned through the pages seeing drawings of the old team as well as the Waverider, the Oculus, and who she recognized to be Lisa Snart who took up a majority of the pages as well as Mick and herself. Given the way the pictures of her had been drawn it almost seemed like the changeling was fond of her.

 

“Strange,” Sara remarked before a noise from outside the chamber caught the team’s attention.

“It’s the changeling. After it!” Constantine yelled as they gave chase.

 

The changeling ran out of the caverns and leapt into the treetops, bounding from one to the next as the Legends tried to keep up.

 

“It’s too fast,” Nate mentioned as they started to fall behind.

 

Then a flash of lightning zipped through the trees and came down in front of the team with the changeling bound in ropes, lying on the ground.

 

“Someone say fast?” Wally asked with a smile.

“Normally I’m annoyed with your speed but in this case,” Zari started to say.

“Good work, Wally,” Sara said.

“Thanks. Sorry I’m late, the party ran a bit long because of this one party-crasher. You are _never_ going to believe-”

“You son of a bitch!” Mick roared.

“What’d I do?!” Wally asked defensively.

“Not you,” Mick replied as he stepped around to face the changeling.

“You! You bastard, all this time you told me I was crazy, that I was just seeing things back in Hub City, and all this time, _all this time_ it was _you_?!”

“Mick, what are you talking about?” Sara questioned.

“You know this bloke, don’t you?” Constantine guessed.

“Yeah I know him! So do most of you. It’s Snart!”

“Snart? Mick, what are you talking about?” Ray asked.

“Almost twenty years ago Snart and I were running a heist. Bunch of other guys showed up with the same idea and fought us for the loot. We were outnumbered, and I got knocked out. When I woke up something this thing was standing over me and those jerks were all torn to shreds. I freaked out and it took off. When I found Snart a few minutes later he said he didn’t see anything and that I was just crazy. I told Lisa about it and she said she saw the exact same thing attacking her old man when she was 4. Said her brother told her that it wasn’t real and that she forgot about it until then. I _knew_ I wasn’t seeing things, you lying, two-faced son of a bitch!”

“That’s how he was able to draw us,” Ray realized.

“Leonard?” Sara asked.

 

Leonard shut his eyes tight and turned his head away from them, ears drooping in shame.

 

“Why did you run?” she asked.

“I never wanted any of you to see me like this,” Leonard replied quietly.

“Ahh, can’t change back, can you? Called it. Not to worry, though. I should be able to find something to resolve this situation,” Constantine mentioned.

 

Leonard’s ears perked up at that as he turned to face the demonologist.

 

“You can?”

“Yes… well probably. Never seen something like this before, course that doesn’t mean much. There’s a spell for just about everything. Shouldn’t be too hard to find something to change you back. Maybe a glamour charm to hide your appearance-”

“No! I don’t want to just _hide_ my appearance. I don’t want to just be a changeling that looks human. I want to change back into my human form because trust me there is a difference between being human and just looking the part.”

“Noted. So what’s say we untie this chap and get back to the Waverider?”

“No need,” Leonard said coolly before breaking apart the ropes and getting to his feet, “These claws aren’t just for show. That being said I’d rather not keep them for much longer. Let’s go,” he added, wiggling his fingers in front of the team.

 

Once back at the ship, Constantine checked his books for a spell that could turn Leonard back. He found one. It didn’t work. Then he found another one. That one also did not work. After a couple more tries, Constantine gave up saying that he’d have to go digging through more texts than were at his disposal and probably have to borrow one or two from some demonic library. So, Leonard would just have to be stuck like this a while longer. _Great_.

 

Sara found him back in his old room about an hour later, lounging on his bed as he read a book in a fresh change of clothes, though not the ones she was used to seeing him in. Instead of all dark colors, long sleeves, and tight pants, Leonard was wearing a short-sleeved white tee and a pair of light gray sweatpants. She could see his lean, muscular arms and the scars that littered them; a few looked rather new and almost as if they were made with claws, but she knew better than to bring it up with him. Given that he wasn’t wearing a shirt when they found him earlier she supposed he didn’t see much point in staying all covered up anymore to hide them. And it wasn’t just his attire that was different enough to gain her attention. His hair was also longer than normal, reaching down to his shoulders, though he had it up in a ponytail. Not a bad look for him, actually. Maybe to others his true form looked kind of scary but there was a certain je ne sais quoi about it that looked kind of appealing to the eye. Though she still missed his human form. Now _that_ was a look.

 

“Something I can help you with, Assassin?” he asked, not bothering to look up from the page he was reading.

“No skinny jeans huh, Crook?”

“Too tight to work with the tail. Sweats work better.”

“Ah. Right,” she replied as she took a seat at the foot of his bed.

“Not a fan of the new look?” he smirked.

“Nah, I like it. Even when you’re slumming it you still manage to look good,” she remarked, causing his smile to falter.

“I say something wrong?”

“No. Don’t worry about it.”

“Would it help if I said the tail looked cute? Kind of reminds me of a gerbil’s.”

“Really, Sara, did you really think comparing me to a rodent would make me feel better?” he asked, finally meeting her eyes with his own deep blue ones.

“No, but it did get you to look at me. You have nice eyes, you know. Though I think I prefer the icy blues you used to have to these ones.”

“Not a fan of cats?” he smirked.

“Nah, I just like lighter shades of blue. Kind of remind me of the sky that way.”

 

Another frown.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Just go away.”

“Seriously, Crook-”

“I said _leave_!” he snapped, baring his teeth in what came close to a growl.

“Sorry,” he added, “I just really don’t want to talk right now, okay? I’m not in a good mood,” he said averting his gaze again.

“Okay. But if your mood improves,” she said placing a hand on his knee, “Let me know.”

 

He looked up at her with an intense and dark look in his eyes before surging forward to capture her lips with his, a hand cupping her face as he kissed her passionately. The kiss was over as quickly as it had begun as Leonard pulled away and backed up as far as he could into the corner of the bed, panting.

 

“I’m sorry. Just… please leave,” he said quietly, looking… well, looking afraid, really.

 

Sara wasn’t sure what to make of what just happened, especially since her heart was racing too much to really focus.

 

“I’ll just… bye,” she said as she excused herself from the room.

 

Sara thought she had gotten over him a long time ago. Guess she was wrong. Which meant she had to call Ava. This was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter, please! And I'd also love to hear what you guys think of Leonard's changeling form.


	3. Messy and Complicated Feelings

Sara took a few minutes collecting her nerves before she called Ava. She deserved an update on what was going on. The Time Bureau would probably need to know that a previously deceased Legend turned up alive. I mean it was just a business call, really. It was so simple. All she had to do was just press a button, call Ava-

 

“Too chicken to dump Ava, huh?” Mick’s voice piped up from behind her.

“Mick, don’t sneak up on people like that. And what makes you think I’m dumping her?”

“Snart’s back. You two had a thing. Those feelings don’t just go away. ‘Sides, why call her at all right now if it ain’t about him?”

 

Sara sighed and dropped her head in resignation.

 

“I’m right ain’t I?”

“Oh shut up. Just… how do I tell her that I still have feelings for someone else? I mean my feelings for her haven’t changed. It’s just- I- urgghhh!” Sara growled before slamming her head on the holodesk and running her hands through her hair.

“Look, it’s easy. Just tell her that you liked Snart first but that you still like her just as much. If she gets all possessive and says you can’t even be friends with him then dump her flat. Possessive girlfriends are bitchy girlfriends. Learned that one the hard way. If she doesn’t have a problem then take your time to see which of them you like better, because I guarantee ya one of ‘em will win out.”

“That’s… actually really good advice. When’d you get all wise?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. See ya later. Gonna go play catch up with Snart,” Mick said as he took his leave.

 

Sara took a deep breath and dialed up Ava.

 

“Hey. Sara, how are you? Find any of those supernatural fugitives yet?”

“Um, sort of. We found a changeling.”

“Changeling?”

“Yeah it’s a shapeshifter that a witch made to switch places with a baby. That’s not the important part though.”

“Everything okay? You seem worried.”

“Yeah, no it’s just… the shapeshifter turned out to be Leonard Snart, as in the Leonard Snart who sacrificed himself at the Oculus to save the world a couple years ago.”

“Ah. So this is a break-up call, huh?”

“Whaaaaaaat? No. What gave you that idea?”

“Sara, Rip made extensive records of all the Legends, past and present and every single one of their missions. One of the things he put in those files was the fact that you two were close. So close in fact that there was apparently a running bet among some of the others on your team about when you two would start dating, sooooo-”

“Look, I’m not breaking up with you. That’s not what this is about.”

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

“Well… I’d be lying if I said no. But-”

“No buts, Sara. It’s sweet of you that you want to try and work through this together,” _sigh_ , “But we both deserve better than that. You deserve to not be conflicted over your feelings all the time and I deserve someone who’s fully committed to me and not still holding a candle for someone else. Still friends, right?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a smile, “still friends.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Well… that was less painful than she thought it would be. Glad Ava was so understanding about the whole thing. Now she just had to get things with her and Leonard sorted out. He was acting really weird after their kiss earlier.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Leonard was piecing together a new Cold Gun with parts he made in the Fabrication Room. He could’ve just made a whole gun, but this seemed more fun.

 

“Hey, Boss,” Mick said as he walked into the Cargo Hold.

“Mick. You still mad at me for lying about the monster you saw back in Hub City all those years ago?”

“Not really. So, how long’s it been for you? For us it’s been about two years. Considering you were in some freaky other dimension it might not have been as long, or it could’ve been longer. So, how long?” he asked as he took a seat across from his partner on the floor.

“About the same I think. Not too easy to keep track of time in a dimension that doesn’t have a sun or moon to speak of. Hard to track the days when there are no days.”

“Sounds rough,” Mick replied as he took a swig of beer, “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Those scars of yours, the new ones, the ones that look like you did ‘em to yourself.”

 

Len paused what he was doing and looked up at Mick.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The hell you don’t. I know you, Snart. You don’t like getting hurt. So the fact that you hurt yourself on purpose… it scares me. And I don’t scare easy. What happened?”

“Hurting myself… it reminded me of when I was just a scared little boy getting beaten on by Lewis, reminded me of when I felt weak and vulnerable and just-”

“Human. You hurt yourself to remind you of when Lewis beat the crap out of you, because it made you feel human again? WHAT THE FUCK, SNART?!” Mick asked with a look something like a mix of disgust, anger, and disbelief.

“Look, Mick, it’s not-”

“Don’t you fucking say it ain’t as bad as it sounds! Of course it’s as bad as it sounds! You purposefully tried to remind yourself of a goddamn abusive childhood just because it made you feel human! That’s fucking messed up!” Mick roared.

“Don’t you think I know that?! I hated myself whenever I did that! I hated that I needed to remind myself of fucking trauma to feel like I wasn’t just another goddamn monster in that hellhole! I got sick and spewed my guts out every. Single. Time! I hated myself for relying on memories of Lewis to get me through that, but you know something? It worked! If I hadn’t have done that I would’ve lost my damn mind and turned into some snarling, feral beast by the time you guys found me again! I was trapped in a world of demons and monsters the likes of which you’ve never even seen! I couldn’t find any other way to hold onto the last shred of humanity I had left in that place so yeah, I reminded myself of my fucked-up childhood every chance I got no matter how much it hurt me, no matter how much it churned my stomach because at least, _at least_ I would’ve still been human inside!” Leonard screamed, ending with a snarling growl and bared teeth in anger.

 

They both sat in silence for a moment as Leonard regained his composure, turning his head down and away from his partner and lifelong best friend.

 

“You don’t know what it’s like, Mick,” he said quietly, “to not feel human anymore, to feel like you’re no better than an animal, a monster. I’d rather make myself sick from reminding myself of that monster who raised me than be sickened by myself,” he turned to meet Mick’s eye with his own, brimming with tears, “I’d rather die… than feel like I didn’t have even an ounce of humanity left in me.”

 

Leonard got up and made for the door.

 

“I do know what it’s like,” Mick said, giving Leonard pause, “maybe not in the same way but I do know what it’s like to feel like an animal, a monster. All my life I’ve had to fight to tear my eyes away from the flame. I let my family burn, not just my crap father but my mom and my little sisters too. I let the people I loved go up in flames because I couldn’t stop staring at some stupid fire that I caused. What kind of a human does that? I may not be in the same boat as you with the whole changeling thing… but I do know a thing or two about not feeling as human as everyone else.”

“Thanks… for listening, Mick.”

“No problem, partner. Glad to have you back,” Mick replied as Leonard left the room.

“Sure beats the hell out of some illumination,” he added as he took another swig of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so what did you guys think? Any comments you'd like to leave me? Feel free to say anything.


	4. Changeling Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should give some sort of trigger warning for this chapter. While there is no rape/non-con or reference to past rape/non-con (the only reason it didn't seem fitting to include it in the tags) there will be some discussion between the characters in this chapter about that sort of thing. There won't be any explicit imagery but I still feel like I should mention the warning for this chapter in case even what I have written could trigger someone. This will probably be the only chapter of the story where a trigger warning will be necessary but if not I'll mention it in the notes at the beginning of whatever chapter requires them.
> 
> I also may have to give a bit of a trigger warning for self-harm in this chapter in case that causes anyone problems as well. Again, these warnings only apply to this chapter. If more chapters need a warning I will address them in the beginning notes of each chapter as needed.

Sara hadn’t seen much of Leonard since they found him. The few times she did manage to find him he’d always leave the room in a hurry and barely look at her. Sara was not just going to let Leonard avoid her.

 

He was in the ship’s gym, taking his frustrations at Constantine still not finding a solution to his inhuman form out on a punching bag. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching. In his changeling form all of his senses were heightened; eyesight, hearing, smell… that one was unfortunate to have while using the one and only bathroom the ship had. He knew from the sound of combat boots and the faint scent of death that Sara was coming his way. He tried to leave the room but found the door shut on him.

 

“Gideon, open the door.”

“My apologies, Mr. Snart, but Captain Lance has requested that I not allow you to leave the gym.”

 

He groaned at the response, knowing there wasn’t anything he could say or do that would change her mind and let him out so he just slunk back against the wall farthest from the door and sat, knees to his chest and his tail curled out from one side and looped tight around his thigh on the other side. Sara entered and looked down at him.

 

“No shirt, Crook?”

“Does it matter? Not like everybody hasn’t gotten a look at what’s under my shirt when you guys found me. Besides, until Constantine can change me back into my real self it doesn’t really make much of a difference what you see since this form means nothing to me.”

“Nothing huh? Funny you call your human disguise the real you since, technically this would be the real you,” she said earning a small snarl from the annoyed changeling.

“Did I do something, Len? I mean why have you been avoiding me? What, do you just hate me now?”

“I don’t hate you, Sara. That’s not at all why I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Then what is the reason?”

 

He looked away from her and tightened his tail’s grip on his leg.

 

“I don’t want to tell you. You’ll hate me if you knew.”

“I promise I won’t. Please, Leonard,” she said kneeling down in front of him, “just tell me.”

 

He took a deep, shuddering breath as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“You know that… I like you… I like you a lot, and… those feelings… they haven’t gone away.”

 

He shut his eyes tight and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“When I’m like this, when I’m in this form… _everything_ is heightened. My strength, my speed, my senses, my feelings, and…”

“Go on.”

“My um… my hormones.”

“Oh,” Sara said, blinking in surprise, not expecting that answer.

“This form, it makes me impulsive and… really I’m no better than an animal like this… When I look at you in this form every feeling I ever had about you, the feeling that I wanted to kiss you or the desire to…” he turned his head down, evading her eyes, “to make love to you… it all becomes so much harder to not act on them. And I don’t just mean harder like normal hard I mean harder like… like if I don’t keep my distance from you I might… I might…” he said, breaking down into a sob.

“Leonard… you… you think you would… rape me?” Sara asked, not believing what she was hearing.

“God it sounds even worse out loud… Yeah… I would never want to hurt you, Sara, but when I’m like this when I’m just some _thing_ acting on instincts and impulses and when feelings, and- and hormones are all just maxed out far beyond what they felt like when I was some horny teenager it’s just… I don’t want to do that to you, Sara. I don’t want to force myself on you but I’m not sure I could stop myself if I got too close to you in this form. I’m nothing short of a monster like this.”

“Well we’re pretty close now and nothing’s happened. And the other day when you kissed me, you stopped immediately. Long before we could even get to second base. You might think that you can’t control yourself when you’re like this, but I _know_ you can. I’ve seen it. You’re not some horrible monster, Leonard, you’re a good man, a Legend, a _hero_ ,” she said, finally getting him to look at her again, even if his expression was still tense.

“You don’t have to worry about hurting me, Leonard. For starters, enhanced abilities or not I could probably kick your ass,” she said, earning a chuckle from the thief.

“Plus,” she added, placing a hand on his knee, “My feelings haven’t changed either.”

 

His eyes widened in shock first before growing dark with heat. He loosened his grip on his arms and started to lean forward ever so slightly before grabbing at his head and turning it away.

 

“NO!” he screamed, rising to his feet quickly and proceeding to slam his body into the wall repeatedly.

“LEONARD!”

“No, no, no, no, no! No, no!” he kept screaming, even as his head started to bleed.

“Leonard, stop! You’re hurting yourself,” she said, grabbing him and trying to pull him away to no avail.

 

He eventually stopped and slumped down to the floor, sobs wracking through his entire body.

 

“Go away. Just go away. Go away, _please_ ,” he choked out.

“No, Leonard. I’m not leaving you. I told you I still wanted you and I told you that I know it in my heart that no matter how bad you might think of yourself right now that you would never, _ever_ hurt me like that. So what’s wrong? Huh? What’s wrong, Leonard? You have to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m not… I’m- I’m not…”

“Not what, Leonard? Come on, you have to tell me.”

“I’M NOT ME!” he screamed.

“Don’t you get it? I’m not me anymore. I don’t feel like me. I don’t act like me. When I’m me, I’m calm, cool, collected, I’m thinking with my head and not my gut. When I’m like this, I’m rash, irritable, crazy. I feel like I’m in fight or flight mode twenty-four seven. I’m snapping at people over the smallest things that I normally wouldn’t get so pissed about, like this morning when Ray bumped into me when came into the Galley and I nearly broke his arm. I’m so amped up all the time that I actually think I could-”

“You wouldn’t. Leonard, I know you. And no matter how crazy this form might be making you, I know that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

“How?! How do you know?” he screamed.

 

She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a hard kiss, desperate to prove to him that he was wrong, that no matter how fucked up and horny his changeling hormones made him he would never in a million years take things too far.

 

He started to kiss back, just as hard and as passionate as Sara was. His hands found their way to her waist and the next thing she knew, Sara found herself being pushed gently onto her back as Leonard continued to kiss her. She didn’t mind in the least. Matter of fact she was actually really enjoying this, especially when her hand found its way above his heart and felt his heartbeat start to slow down. Knowing he was calm again was more than enough to make her happy.

 

She let her hands wander down his chest and around his sides to his back, leaving a trail down his spine. She found the base of his tail and started to stroke it with one hand as the other slinked under the waistband of his pants and…

 

“No!” he said, pulling away and backing up a few feet from her.

“Don’t… don’t do that.”

“Leonard, it’s okay. See? You stopped yourself before things went too far and _I_ was the one who wanted to push things. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“No. No, I don’t- I don’t want you like this. Not like this. I want you to be with me but not when I’m not even myself right now,” he said, looking like he was about to burst into tears again, “I’m sorry… but I can’t do this. I can’t be with you unless I’m back to my old self again. I just _can’t_ , Sara… I’m sorry,” he said, getting back to his feet and rushing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, please. I miss having comments on my fic. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was too intense for some readers.


	5. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious from the chapter's title. There will be angst.

Leonard was getting annoyed. It had been a full week and that idiot warlock, or whatever the hell he was, _still_ hadn’t figured out a way to change him back into a human. Sara had gotten a call from her sister- _not_ her sister, a doppelganger from another universe or something since her actual sister had been killed while they were on their original mission to stop Savage. He really felt for her. If he had ever lost Lisa… he didn’t want to think about something like that.

 

Unlike the rest of the team who were relieved to hear that Mick had been too much of a coward to break the bad news about his “death” to his baby sister, he was completely furious. Lisa had probably been going out of her mind with worry the past two years not hearing from him at all. Or worse, she was probably looking for him and knowing her it’d only be a matter of time before she somehow managed to find the Waverider, possibly with Cisco’s help; the nerd. The last thing he needed right now was for her to see him like this.

 

The last time she saw him in this form she was a 4-year-old little girl who looked at him with sheer terror in her eyes. He had been attacking Lewis, striking out at him when he tried to beat him. Lisa heard the commotion and came downstairs to see the chaos. He always figured if she ever saw him and Lewis going at it she’d be afraid of Lewis, instead what she saw made her fear _him_. _He_ had been the one to scare her. He raced after her when she bolted up the stairs and back under her covers to console her in his human form, holding her close and rocking her in his lap, telling her over and over again that the monster wasn’t real.

 

The following morning, Lewis pulled him aside forcefully, nearly breaking his arm with how rough he was and told him that while Leonard may see him as a monster but that as far as Lisa was concerned he was the real monster and that if he didn’t want to see the fear of death in his sister’s eyes again that he’d keep the monster locked away. Needless to say that was the last time he ever changed forms again… at least until that heist in Hub City years later with Mick. They had run into another crew who had them outnumbered and outgunned. Mick had been hurt and knocked unconscious and with no other option in sight for how to survive, Leonard did the one thing he swore he would never do again.

 

He turned into his true form and let his anger from seeing his partner in crime hurt take over. The adrenaline that was pumping in his veins that night left it all a haze. Fists flying everywhere, blood spatter, screaming, lots of screaming. He was tearing through the other criminals with a fury like a mindless animal and didn’t stop attacking them, even after they were already dead, not until he heard Mick groan as he regained consciousness. He went over to his partner to check if he was okay and when Mick saw him in his true form he looked terrified and screamed, backing away as much he could. Leonard had never seen Mick afraid before and he never wanted to see him look like that again.

 

But now he was stuck like this. Stuck in the form of this animal, this _monster_ quite possibly forever based on how long it’s taking Constantine to find a cure for this. So that’s how Leonard found himself taking his frustrations out on the punching bag. He hated being like this. He hated being amped up all the time, feeling like he was always on edge, feeling like he was about ready to snap at any moment and hurt someone he cared about. He hated it. HE HATED IT!

 

Instead of punching it, he dragged his claws down the length of the bag until he was kneeling on the ground in frustrated tears over his condition. That’s when he noticed a certain sound. He wasn’t the only one crying. He followed the sound to Sara’s room and opened the door to see the blonde assassin curled up on her bed, sobbing heavily.

 

“Sara?” he asked softly.

“Len?” she replied before leaping off her bed to rush towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest.

 

He didn’t know what was wrong. but he didn’t really need to. He just wrapped his arms around her and started to run a hand through her hair to try and calm her as he walked her back toward her bed, tail swishing behind him to close and lock the door. He sat them both on the bed and just continued to hold her for what might’ve been minutes or might’ve been hours. He didn’t know, nor did he care. All he cared about right now was Sara.

 

“My dad is dead,” she choked out as her sobs began to subside.

“I’m so sorry, Sara.”

“Thank you for being here for me, Crook,” she said, pulling away to look him in the eye, her own still red and watery, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

“Anytime, Assassin. You know I’d do anything for-” he tried to say before being cut off by Sara’s lips surging forward to meet his own.

 

Out of surprise he fell back, and Sara fell with him until she was on top of him, straddling him, her hands twisted in his shirt as she kissed him hard. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant, far from it really. But he didn’t want this to happen, not when she was all sad and vulnerable, it wasn’t right. It especially wasn’t right when she started grinding her hips into his and damn him for enjoying the sensation and moaning into her mouth because of it. Nevertheless, he pushed her away.

 

“Sara, stop. We shouldn’t. Not like this. Not when I’m not me and you’re in pain.”

“I’m sorry. I just… I just wanted to feel something good again, something besides just pain,” she said as they sat back up.

“I know,” he replied, pulling her to his chest and holding her again, “I know it hurts. I know there’s nothing I can say to make you feel better but… just know that I’m here for you, whenever you need me to be. Okay?”

“Stop being so understanding. You’re only reminding me of why I fell in love with you in the first place,” she said with a soft chuckle.

 

That was _not_ what he wanted to hear. Not when he was still in this form. He _never_ wanted to hear her say that she loved him as a monster. He wanted her to love him for the man that he was, the man that he desperately longed to be again.

 

“Don’t… don’t say that.”

“What?”

“Don’t tell me you love me.”

“Len, what’s wrong? Don’t… do you not-” Sara asked, pulling away to look at him, a worried look in her eye at the thought he didn’t return her feelings.

“I do. I do feel the same. But that’s not what I want to hear right now, not when I’m like this. I don’t want you to love the monster. I want you to love _me_ back. The real me, the human me. I want you to love him not… not this.”

“I _do_ love you, Leonard. Okay, I _do_ love the real you. The crook that stole my heart two years ago, the man I played cards with every day, the hero who saved me from making a horrible mistake back in Russia, that’s who I fell in love with. That’s who I want to be with and those feelings haven’t changed, not after all this time and certainly not because you look a bit different from how you normally look. And I know you said you act different in this form from normal, but I don’t see it. Okay? I don’t, because the way you’ve been with me just now, when I was upset and hurting over my father dying, that’s exactly how you always used to be. You might think you’ve changed Leonard, but I know you, and I know that isn’t true. Things might feel a little different now for you, but _you_ are not different. You are exactly the same, snarky, sarcastic man I fell in love with and I _want_ to be with you.”

 

He took a deep breath before continuing, head dropping to avoid her gaze as he collected himself.

 

“I’m sorry, Sara. I’m sorry. I can’t… I can’t do this. I can’t be with you when I don’t even feel like myself. You might not see it, but there is a difference and I don’t want you to have feelings for this me when the human me is the real me, the me that I like and want more than anything to be again. I mean what if you decide you like me better like this? I ca- I can’t handle that. I couldn’t handle it if you liked me better as a _monster_ -”

“You’re not a monster, Len,” she said, taking his face in her hands to force him to meet her eyes.

“Yes, I am,” he said softly, pushing her hands away before rising from the bed.

 

He had made it to the door and opened it, ready to leave when-

 

“Wait. Can… Can you just stay with me tonight? It’s just… I just really don’t want to be alone right now,” she asked tears starting to come back to her eyes.

 

He shut the door again and turned back to join her under the covers.

 

“Don’t get any ideas, Assassin. I’m not that easy to seduce,” he said with a playful smirk.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Crook,” she replied, curling into his side with a relieved smile, glad he wasn’t going to leave her when she needed him most.

 

Falling asleep, she wondered what her father would’ve thought of him. Maybe he’d have hated him for being a criminal. Maybe he’d have been able to see what Sara sees in him and respected him, begrudgingly so perhaps. But now she’ll never know what he’d have thought because he was gone, taken from her forever, and with that reminder of her father’s passing, her sobs came even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please leave a comment? I miss being able to hear what people think of my stories. And after hearing my sister say earlier, after the first draft of this chapter became unrecoverable and I had to start all over, that my stories don't matter because they're "just fanfiction" I could really use just any sort of interaction right now.


	6. Van Helsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to limit how often I update this since I just got back to college today. Hopefully, I'll update on a weekly basis at the latest but it could really be at any time.

After her father’s passing Sara spent a lot of her time organizing the hunt for more fugitives. So far, they’d hunted down an ogre, a harpy, two gremlins, a basilisk that was nothing like the Harry Potter books described, a vampire that Mick was more than thrilled about killing and bragged about endlessly, and quite a few demons. Len hadn’t joined them on any missions since his return, not wanting to make a scene in his current form, which always happened as soon as someone saw a monster in their midst.

 

Despite knowing this, however, Gideon kept insisting that he go to join the others on the Bridge. So he did and when he got there he found Sara tossing him some sort of watch.

 

“What’s this?”

“A little something I had Ray whip up. Seeing as how you can’t really leave the ship looking like you do without drawing attention we figured you could use this to disguise yourself,” Sara answered.

“I call it a personal image inducer. It basically uses advanced holographic technology to cover your form with your human image instead of this. Not that there’s anything wrong with this look or anything. I mean it’s a decent look and-”

“Haircut, shut up.”

“I see,” Leonard nodded.

“Personally I think the gadget is a bit unnecessary. I mean it’d only take me a couple of minutes to whip up a good old-fashioned glamour charm-” Constantine began.

“Thanks, but considering what a huge failure you’ve proven yourself to be the past few weeks I think I’ll stick with the tech. It’s more reliable and Ray actually knows what he’s doing,” Leonard interrupted, slipping the watch on and activating the disguise.

“Aw, thanks,” Ray smiled at the compliment.

“I’ll have you know that I _do_ know what I’m doing when it comes to magic. I just haven’t seen anything like this nor has anyone else that I can think of. You wouldn’t expect Edison to invent a time machine if all he’s ever known is light bulbs and phonographs, would you?”

“No, because time travel has nothing to do with light or sound, it has to do with time and quantum physics or whatever the hell it is. Meanwhile, what you do is just a bunch of spells and all spells have to do with is magic which you _claim_ to be an expert on.”

“Alright, that’s it. You know I have had enough of you whining about how much of a screw-up I am just because I need more time to solve your petty little problems!”

“You wouldn’t think it was so petty if you were stuck in a twenty-four seven adrenaline rush with heightened everything driving you crazy, day in and day out. You think it’s so easy for me to be like this? Huh? Do you?” Leonard screamed as he shoved the demonologist.

“Alright that tears it!” Constantine shouted, balling his fists, ready to strike before Sara intervened.

“Would both of you knock it off?! I’m tired of the two of you fighting over this. Leonard, John will find a cure for you when he can. You have to be patient. No one in all of magical history has ever come across a changeling who couldn’t change forms anymore, so it might be a while before a solution can be found. And John, I get that Leonard can be a bit abrasive at times but he’s just as frustrated as you are, especially since he feels like he’s going out of his goddamn mind all the time from being stuck in changeling form for this long. So just both of you give each other some space and let’s get on with the mission, shall we?”

“Fine. What’s the mission?” Leonard asked.

“According to records famed monster hunter Van Helsing was spotted hunting an unidentified creature in 1848 Victorian England, which is odd considering that at the time he would have been about half the age he’s reported of being in these accounts,” Gideon answered.

“Shit,” Len muttered under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Zari asked.

“I know Van Helsing. He tried to kill me countless times when I was in monster land. He’s a relentless, sadistic maniac who enjoys hearing his victims scream and watching them writhe in pain. Personally I think the only reason he became a monster hunter is so that he could kill something and not go to jail for it.”

“How’d a human end up in the monster realm?” Nate wondered aloud.

“According to the rumors back in that hellhole, he was trying to kill a witch but her magic versus his backfired and sent them both into monster world. The fact that he’s survived what might as well have been centuries as the only human in a land of monsters has made him a very, _very_ feared individual amongst supernatural creatures.”

“Hold up. Centuries?” Wally asked.

“Yeah. Time doesn’t really exist in monster world. No aging just a lot of endless misery. Most of us just kept track of the days passing by tracking our sleep patterns.”

“Well however long he was there he’s out now and hunting something that we should probably also get to. Not to mention the fact that Helsing being a number of years in his own past could almost certainly screw up the timeline. So, everybody strap in and let’s go hunt us a hunter,” Sara said in her usually snazzy way.

“I love her send-offs,” Wally said with a big grin.

 

The team arrived in 1848 England and because of cholera outbreaks in the area were forced by Gideon to go to the Medbay to receive pre-emptive shots to prevent getting sick. After exiting the ship the team split up to search for Van Helsing and whatever creature he may have been hunting.

 

“Ugh, I hate shots. My arm feels all itchy now,” Mick groaned as they searched the area.

“No one likes getting shots, Mick, but would you rather your arm itch or would you rather start puking your guts and have severe diarrhea before ultimately coming to a painful and gross death?” Leonard asked.

“Fair enough. How’s the watch working out for ya?”

“Works well for a disguise but I’d really rather actually be able to change back into my old self. Seriously, Mick, I know people think you’re the hotheaded one between the two of us but when I’m like this I-” Leonard said before being bumped into by a pedestrian.

“WATCH IT!” Leonard snarled, grabbing the man’s arm roughly.

“Sorry. Sorry,” the man whimpered before running off.

 

Leonard sighed, shaking his head before turning back to his partner.

 

“See what I mean?”

“Yeah. That was even worse than when Red Jr. tried to take a photo of you to send to the Flash and you pinned him to the wall. By the way, the kid don’t accept stolen phones as replacements.”

“Yeah well he shouldn’t have tried to snap a picture of me in monster mode. Why he had to blab to Team Flash that I was even alive I’ll never know.”

“Could be worse. He could’ve-” Mick started to say before someone in the distance caught his eye.

“Mick?”

“Amaya?” Mick said, ignoring his partner completely as he ran into the crowd to chase after his former teammate who for whatever reason was in 1848 England.

“Amaya!”

“Mick!” Leonard shouted, trying to catch up to him before getting shot by a blow dart in the neck.

 

He turned his head to where the dart came from to see an unfortunately familiar face.

 

“Didn’t think you could get away from me that easy did ya?” Van Helsing said with an evil grin as Leonard passed out to the sound of sinister laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter down below! Also, I recently commissioned an artist on Tumblr called ink-shaming to do a few drawings of Changeling!Leonard. Not sure when they'll be done, but I'm excited as hell. Let me know if you're eager to see the finished work too. Here's the artist's tumblr page btw and the link to where you can buy commissions as well:
> 
> http://ink-shaming.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://ink-shaming.tumblr.com/post/169448726761/commissions-are-open-more-info-under-the


	7. Charlie

Mick eventually caught up with the woman he saw, having had a bit of trouble in picking her out of the crowd.

 

“Amaya!” he said as he tapped her on the shoulder.

“Who the hell is Amaya?” the woman asked in a British accent.

“Uhhhh… you?” he replied, completely and utterly confused.

“ _No_ , my name’s Charlie. And do you mind? I’m busy trying to grab some grub and that’s a little hard to do when some big lug is bothering me. So shoo,” she waved him off.

“My bad. Guess you must just be her ancestor or something.”

“Ancestor? What do you mean ancestor?”

“Oh uh, nothing. Just forget I said anything. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go find Van Helsing.”

“That bloody barbarian? He’s here? Oh well that’s just great. First, he chases me all throughout that freaky ass world and now he’s followed me here. Ugh, fuck my life!”

“Freaky ass world? So uh, you ain’t human then, huh?”

 

Amaya- Not Amaya- Charlie, rushed off and Mick followed suit, chasing her down into an alleyway where she came to a dead end.

 

“Hold it! I’m not finished with-” he started to say until Charlie turned into a changeling and pinned him against the wall, “you.”

 

She snarled at him before noticing that Mick was generally unfazed by her true form. Unlike Leonard, her eyes were a striking emerald green, and her hair was the color of real gold formed in tight ringlets that cascaded down to her shoulders, while her tail was tipped with wiry golden fur.

 

“Strange. Most people usually wet themselves when they see a changeling.”

“Yeah well I ain’t most people. ‘Sides, my best friend is one too so,” he shrugged, “ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before. Though I gotta admit, you sure are a helluva lot hotter than he is,” he smirked while giving her a once-over.

“Well I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said, shifting back into her human form, “So, Big Lug, tell me. How’s a chap like you wind up friends with a changeling and looking for Van Helsing?”

“Long story. Tell you later, but first answer me this. How’s a gal like yourself wind up looking just like my other friend Amaya when in human form?”

“When my witch mum made me she tried to swap me out with a human baby, fed me a few drops of the babe’s blood and was about to make the switch when the baby’s mother came in with some magic necklace and chased me witch mum out with me still in her arms. Next thing I know, mum’s done with me, her attempt at getting a helpless little babe to eat a failure and casts me off to some dreary little world filled to the brim with monsters, demons, and the like. Not fun when your tethered to a weak, human flesh dungeon. Personally, I’d have much preferred being able to be my natural state twenty-four seven, but we don’t always get what we want now do we?”

“Ain’t that the truth. So, you were supposed to steal Amaya’s life, but her mom got in the way and you got ditched to some monster world?”

“Yes and how is it that you know this Amaya person when she was born many years from now?”

“Time travel. It’s pretty fun, I’d suggest you try it some time but right now my team and I are looking for Van Helsing and whatever creature he’s… hunting,” he replies with a chuckle at the end, “Oh, it’s you ain’t it? You’re the one Helsing’s chasing after.”

“Gee, ya think? My question now, Big Lug, is whether you’re on his side or mine? Who’s the person your little team is more likely to kill?”

“First of all my name’s Mick, not Big Lug. Second, depends. My partner says Helsing’s one cold son of a bitch, but if you’re killing people and causing trouble my team’s gonna have to take you out.”

“So what are you lot then? Monster hunters?”

“No. We’re Legends,” he smiled.

 

Charlie burst out laughing.

 

“Legends? Oh no, wait a minute. Legends, time travel, changeling. Your friend is Leonard Snart, isn’t he?”

“Yeah… You know him?”

“Unfortunately. Guy’s a bit of an ass. Kept complaining about how he was trapped in the body of a monster and how he’d give anything to be human again. Honestly, he was such a downer to be around. Why I ever slept with him is beyond me.”

“You and Snart?”

“What? You just said you thought I was hot.”

“Oh you are. I just find it hard to believe he’d actually jump your bones when it usually takes him a while to make a move, especially when he’s still got the hots for someone else.”

“Oh you mean that feisty, blonde assassin he always went on and on about? Yeah, he’d feel all guilty and ashamed every time we did the nasty just because he felt like he was betraying her somehow.”

“Well that don’t make sense. He and Blondie weren’t even together. Hell, they’re still not together just ‘cause he’s got this stupid hang-up about not being human… Well that and he’s just got his head shoved up his ass in general.”

 

Charlie snorted out another laugh.

 

“I like you. You’re not nearly as much of a dumbass as your friend. Plus you’ve actually got a good sense of humor.”

“Thanks. Most of the time people think I’m the dumbass and he’s the funny one.”

“Well that’s just absurd, really. Personally I find you to be much more charming than that asshole.”

“Charlie was it?” he asked, receiving a nod in response, “You sure got your world view backwards if you like me better than Snart.”

“Or maybe people just don’t know how to appreciate someone as great as you,” she retorted, stepping closer with a smile before looking him up and down.

“Oh the fun you and I could have,” she smirked.

“I’m sure you’d be much better than your friend,” she said running a hand up his chest.

“Uh-huh… Where is he?” Mick asked as a realization dawned on him.

“What?”

“Snart. He was with me when I saw you… normally he’d chase after me if I ran off like that, but he didn’t. He ain’t here. So where the hell is he?”

“Maybe he went back to that time machine of yours or maybe he went off to pull his head out of his ass and make a move on-”

“No. No he wouldn’t. He doesn’t just ditch me like that. Not even when I want him to. Snart! SNART!” Mick screamed as he headed back into the street to search for his partner.

 

Elsewhere, Leonard was coming to, chained up to a wall in some grimy old basement. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were the various sharp implements hanging on the opposite wall.

 

“I see the monster’s awake. Now, perhaps you can tell me where your mate has run off to.”

“I don’t have a… a mate,” he replied weakly.

“Oh don’t play games with me, changeling. You were shagging that wily beast almost the whole time you were in that hellscape. And now you’re here, same place she is. So tell me, where is your mate? Oh come on, just tell me. Unless of course you want that poison in your system to finish you off. I got the antidote right here,” Helsing said, waving a small vial in Leonard’s face, “So, what’s it going to be?”

“I don’t… I don’t know… where that bitch is.”

“Bitch? I mean the term is fitting but I didn’t think even you’d use it to describe the nasty little beast you’d been mounting for God knows how long.”

“Go. To. Hell.”

 

Helsing spat in Leonard’s face and turned to leave.

 

“Never the matter. I’ll find her myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Like how I wrote Charlie? What are your thoughts of Van Helsing? Eager to read what's next? Leave a comment down below!


	8. Picture Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I commissioned an artist on Tumblr called @ink-shaming to do some drawings of Changeling!Leonard and they turned out great so I'm sharing them here and on Tumblr. Here is a link to ink-shaming's blog so you can check out more of their work if you'd like:
> 
> http://ink-shaming.tumblr.com/
> 
> Any comments you may have on the art will be shared with the artist.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted within a couple of days.


	9. Searching for Snart

Mick searched the streets with Charlie tailing behind him, trying to help him look for Leonard, even though she couldn’t stand the bloke. That’s when Sara ran into them.

 

“Couldn’t find Helsing. Have you and Len-” she started before noticing Charlie and blinking to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

 

Mick looked between the two of them.

 

“Oh right. Blondie, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Sara.”

“Ahhh so you’re the badass minx Leonard always talked about. Well I must say, I do see the appeal,” Charlie remarked, looking Sara up and down.

“Charl- Wait what? I’m confused.”

“She’s a changeling like Snart. She was supposed to steal Amaya’s life but then her mom used the totem to scare off the witch who tried to swap them out and sent Charlie here to monster world. Oh yeah, and Snart’s missing.”

“Missing? What do you mean missing? Where is he?”

“If he knew Leonard wouldn’t be missing now, would he? The bastard disappeared when this Big Lug chased after me for looking like this Amaya friend of yours and if I had to guess I’d say Helsing’s got him.”

“Why would Van Helsing take Leonard? He’s wearing a high-tech watch that makes him look human.”

“Doesn’t matter. Helsing’s worked for years to perfect his ability to spot a monster in hiding. Glamour charms, fancy gadgets, a really good disguise; doesn’t matter. He’ll still be able to tell if someone’s not quite human just by looking at him. If Helsing’s here and Leonard’s not, odds are old Vanny’s got him chained up somewhere.”

“I thought hunters usually killed what they were after.”

“They do, but not Helsing. He likes to make his prey suffer first. Gets his jollies watching a troll or goblin writhe in pain over an open flame or peeling off their flesh like a grape. The man’s an absolute sadist. But… if he thinks Leonard can lead him to me then he might just stick him with some poison first and try to bribe him with the antidote to get information out of him.”

“Why not just torture him for it instead?” Mick wondered aloud.

“Because, Helsing doesn’t mix business with pleasure. Interrogations are business. Torture is pleasure. He’d rather get any information he needs out of his victims a more civilized way than get too caught up in enjoying himself that he accidentally kills the poor creature before getting what he wants out of them.”

“Great so either Leonard’s being tortured right now, or he’s been poisoned and slowly dying. Either way, we need to find him. Got any ideas?” Sara asked.

“Oh just one. Got anything of Snart’s on you?”

“Uh… just this,” Sara said, removing Leonard’s ring from her finger.

 

Charlie changed her nose to that of her natural one and gave it a sniff.

 

“Mm-mm. No. This thing’s been on your finger too long. Can’t pull his scent out of it in order to track him.”

“Oh wait,” Mick said, searching his back pocket for something, “Will this work?”

“Is that Leonard’s wallet?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. He and I try to snatch each other’s’ wallets off one another from time to time so we don’t get rusty.”

 

Charlie gave the wallet a sniff, scrunching up her nose at the scent.

 

“Yep, this’ll do. Might have a little bit of a smell from your sweet ass but it reeks of Leonard’s insufferable self. Follow me.”

“Lead the way,” Sara said before reaching up to her comm, “Guys, we might have a lead on Van Helsing. Mick and I are following a changeling that looks like Amaya to find Leonard.”

“There’s a changeling that looks like Amaya?!” Nate shouted.

“And how the bloody hell does finding Leonard equal finding Helsing?” John asked.

“’Cause Snart’s missing and odds are that monster hunting nutcase grabbed him,” Mick answered.

“And you think this changeling, a complete stranger, can be trusted to help you find him?”

“I like her.”

“Seriously, though, there is a changeling that looks like Amaya?” Nate asked again.

“Shut it, Pretty. We got bigger things to worry about. Follow our comm signals and meet us at wherever the hell we find Snart.”

 

Mick and Sara let Charlie take the lead as she sniffed out Leonard’s location, hanging back just enough to talk without their new friend eavesdropping.

 

“So, you like her?” Sara asked Mick in that same way he always teases her about women.

“Yeah, so?”

“Is it because she looks like Amaya? I mean I know you two were close.”

“Nah. She just seems,” he said with a shrug, “I don’t know… feisty or something. I like ‘em feisty. Women are much more fun when their blood runs hot.”

“It’s not just her blood you find hot, right?” she smirked, nudging him in the arm.

“Shut up!”

“What, you can tease me for the women I like but I can’t tease you?”

“Look!” he shouted, pausing in his footsteps, “Blondie, it’s just…” _sigh_ “How can I admit that I think she’s hot when she looks just like Amaya? I mean it’s weird. Amaya was with Pretty. She liked him. Not me. I mean me thinking she’s hot, it’s just… it’s just weird, alright?” Mick said, dropping his head to avoid Sara’s eyes.

“You had feelings for Amaya too, didn’t you?”

 

Mick kept his eyes to the ground as he shook his head.

 

“OI!” Charlie shouted some ways up front.

“Do you two want to find Snart or not, come on already! If you lot want to lollygag that’s your business but it won’t get you your friend back. Though personally, I’m fine either way. Guy’s a bit of a wanker if you ask me,” she shouted after them.

 

Sara snickered at Charlie’s insult of Leonard.

 

“Yeah… I can see why you like her,” Sara nodded as she fell back into step with Charlie.

 

Mick chuckled and shook his head with a smile as he caught up with Charlie and Sara. They made their way off to some townhouse not far from Big Ben. They looked through a basement window and saw Leonard chained to a wall, looking very sick and close to death.

 

“I can’t see Helsing,” Sara remarked.

“That’s bad,” Charlie replied.

“What’s the plan?” Ray asked as he came up behind them, startling the lot of them.

“Jesus, Haircut, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry.”

 

Wally then ran up with superspeed to join them, earning a surprised look from Charlie.

 

“Guess Snart wasn’t kidding about speedsters. Thought he was just deranged or something.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Wally asked before getting hit in the neck with a dart that made him drop to the ground paralyzed.

“The plan is simple,” Helsing said as he stepped up to greet them, armed to the teeth, “You all are going to die, starting with the changeling. Been hunting her a long time,” he smiled sinisterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Did you see the drawings of Changeling!Len I posted in Chapter 8?


	10. Enemies

Wally lied helpless on the ground, conscious, but unable to move a muscle. Helsing had two pistols aimed at Sara, Mick, Ray, and Charlie. Mick made a move to grab his Heat Gun.

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you. Guarantee I’m the faster shot,” Helsing said, his trigger finger twitching.

 

Mick looked to Sara who nodded, a signal to not try anything, before taking his hand away from his holster. Van Helsing laughed.

 

“Ya gotta listen to your woman before you shoot?”

“Ain’t my woman. And who says you’re not still a dead man?” Mick replied.

“Please. You think you lot got any leverage here? I’ve got two guns aimed at you and your friends and one of you is down for the count.”

“How’d you do that anyway? Speedsters are pretty hard to tranquilize,” the ever-curious Ray Palmer asked.

“I’m paralyzed, not tranquilized. I’m not a scientist but even I know that much,” Wally said in a tone that made it just how clear it was that he wasn’t happy about having his face in the mud at the moment.

“It’s a little bit of venom I stole from that miserable beast, Medusa… or at least one of her sisters. Not that it makes much difference. Either way, it’s a nasty little paralyzer, turns you to stone actually. Your friend, however, seems to be a tad bit immune. Must be making it work more slowly. No matter, he’ll be a statue in no time.”

“Oh please,” Charlie scoffed.

“Uh guys I don’t think he’s kidding. My toes… I- I can’t feel my toes.”

“Means it’s working. Now, how’s about you turn over this one and I’ll let the rest of you lot go scot free.”

“Better idea,” Nate said as he came up in steel form and punched Helsing in the face.

 

Helsing tried to shoot him but the bullets bounced off and Nate grabbed the guns, crushing them in his hands. He then picked Van Helsing up and threw him across the street.

 

“Nice timing,” Sara told him.

“Thanks. I… I- uh-” Nate said, turning back to flesh as he noticed Charlie.

“What’s his problem?” Charlie asked.

“Nothing. I just- Wow you look just like Amaya! I mean you look exactly like-”

“Shut it, Pretty. Just grab the kid. Blondie and I’ll get Snart.”

“Uh yeah. Sure,” Nate replied as he grabbed Wally and started dragging him away, smiling dumbly at Charlie as he did.

“I’m not this Amaya person. Now stop gawking and just move your arse.”

“Right. Sorry,” Nate said as he and Ray carried Wally off.

“You two fetch Snart. If Helsing comes to I’ll kick his arse. Actually,” Charlie said to Mick and Sara before looking to Helsing with an evil grin.

“Don’t kill him. We need him alive if we’re going to save Wally and Len. Mick, let’s go,” Sara replied.

“Fine,” Charlie replied with an exasperated groan.

 

Mick smirked as he followed Sara inside the building. They headed down into the basement and found Leonard pale, struggling to breathe, barely conscious, and soaked in a cold sweat.

 

“Leonard!” Sara cried out as she ran up and undid the restraints.

 

Mick caught him as he fell off.

 

“I got him. Let’s get him back to the ship,” Mick grumbled as he slung Leonard over his shoulders.

 

They returned to the Waverider and shoved Van Helsing into the brig. Meanwhile, Snart was set up in the Medbay with an IV that would flush out the poison Helsing had dosed him with. Wally, however, wasn’t so fortunate. The Medusa venom he was infected with would need an antidote and for that, Helsing needed to be thoroughly interrogated.

 

Helsing laughed when Sara started off by playing the role of ‘good cop’.

 

“You think you can get the answers you want out of me by talking? Ma’am you are sorely mistaken. I ain’t helping you, your changeling friends, or that weird little speedy boy in the yellow leather suit.”

“Fine, then I guess we’ll just have to do this the hard way,” Sara said, brandishing one of her knives.

 

She didn’t like torture, but Gideon didn’t have the means to save Wally’s life and given she’s from the future, odds are that STAR Labs wouldn’t have the means to do so either. The only one who could help them with the antidote. She had had Ray and Nate search the building they found him at for any signs of notes or journals that could hold the formula for an antidote but the only journals they found were more like logs tracking his hunts and contained no useful information. Apparently, Helsing has a steel-trap mind for facts and didn’t write anything down for enemies to find. Too bad for him.

 

“AHHHHHHHHH!!!” his screams echoed through the ship as Wally struggled to keep from turning to stone entirely in the Medbay.

 

Next to him, Leonard stirred and started to wake up, still disguised as human by his watch.

 

“What happened?” he asked the kid.

“Oh you know, you got kidnapped by a crazy monster hunter, we came to rescue you, I got infected with Medusa venom and am slowly turning to stone while Sara ‘interrogates’ Helsing for the cure, and we recruited a new team member… I think.”

“New team member?”

“Yeah. Her name’s Charlie. She’s like you. She’s a-”

“THAT BITCH!” Leonard growled as he got up from the bed and marched out of the room in a huff.

“Uh… okay. Nice talking to you too. Ach!” Wally groaned as he felt more of his tissue turn to solid stone.

 

As if turning to stone wasn’t bad enough, Gideon said that even with an antidote the parts that had already turned couldn’t be recovered and would have to be amputated and replaced with regrown limbs. The stone was already wearing away up his shins. He really didn’t want to have regrow more than he needed to; especially considering his feet are his best asset as a speedster.

 

Meanwhile, Mick and Charlie were sharing a few beers in the Galley.

 

“So then, Haircut, being the dumbass that he is decides to cross the streams from my gun and the Cold Gun and we get knocked flat on our asses. And I told him. I told him, not to cross the streams.”

“Oh god for a supposed genius he isn’t exactly sharp, is he? I mean you did say he was some sort of a scientist, right? What kind of scientist-”

“YOU!” Leonard growled as he entered the room.

“Oh hey, look who’s finally awake,” Charlie replied, not the least bit roused.

“How ya feeling, Boss?”

“Peachy,” he said before turning and pointing to Charlie, “I want you off this ship and away from my friends.”

“No thanks. I rather like it here. Besides, Big Lug over here seems to have taken a shine to me and convinced the others to give me a shot on the team,” Charlie replied, pointing her thumb over toward Mick.

“Mick, she’s playing you, using you. No matter what you think, she doesn’t care about you and when she’s through with you she’ll ditch you, maybe even leave you for dead while she’s at it.”

“Oi, quit with the melodrama. All I did was steal a few supplies before ditching you at our campsite.”

“Yeah, including a few weapons that would have come in handy when the harpies caught up to me!”

“Hey it was me that they were pissed at. Figured they’d follow my scent and leave you alone.”

“Sure you did.”

“Look you got a problem with being dumped like yesterday’s trash maybe learn how to not be such a whining little pissant.”

 

The two snarled at each other; blue eyes glaring into green, teeth bared and ready to snap.

 

“Enough! Look, Snart, I get it. You two screwed and now you’re pissed that she left you alone. But if you were really bitching as much as she says you were I’d have ditched you too. And Charlie, I get that Snart can be an insufferable pain in the ass but you could’ve dumped him easier like, I don’t know, wait until he’s awake and let him down gently?”

 

Charlie sighed.

 

“You’re right.”

“What?” Leonard asked.

“He’s right. I could’ve handled the whole thing better and… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, sure you are.”

“Boss.”

 

Mick glanced at his partner then back at Charlie.

 

“If you do anything to hurt him or if you stab him in the back, I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Charlie laughed as she headed toward the door.

 

“I have much better ideas for his backside than stabbing it. Ciao, love!” Charlie grinned as she left the room.

“I’m not your love,” Leonard snarled.

“Wasn’t talking to you,” Charlie said with a wink aimed at Mick.

 

Leonard turned to see Mick grinning like some lovesick idiot… or at least as close to looking like one as he’s ever seen Mick.

 

“Mick, she’s trouble.”

“I like trouble,” he smirked.

“I mean it, Mick. She’s bad news. You’re better off staying away from her.”

“Just because she dumped you doesn’t mean she’s all bad. I mean she did help us save you from Helsing.”

“Right, and I’m so sure her intentions were pure.”

“What do you mean? Why else would she help?”

“Oh she wasn’t helping you. She was helping herself. She and Helsing go a long way back. She’s wanted him dead for so long I’m surprised she didn’t do him in while you all were rescuing me.”

“I know you don’t like her. But can you at least try to get along with her? For me?” Mick asked softly.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes with a sigh.

 

“Fine. I’ll play nice with the two-timer. Just promise me you’ll watch your back around her.”

“I will. Now if you’ll excuse me I want to go see if she’s interested in doing something a little more… fun,” Mick smirked as he left the Galley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last post. I wanted to update last week but was feeling under the weather and couldn't finish the chapter soon enough. Anyways, let me know what you think!


	11. Hot and Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there will be smut in this chapter.

Leonard was getting real sick of having Charlie around the ship. He might not have fallen back in with the team as well as would have been nice… course he only had himself to blame for pulling away because of his continued existence in changeling state… but having Charlie around palling it up with Mick and the others was even worse. He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous to see his team become so fond of her.

 

Everyone was gathered in the Galley for lunch while Charlie regaled them with a tale of how she outwitted a pack of hellhounds and a swarm of harpies and caused them to attack each other instead of feasting on her flesh.

 

“And then I threw a piece of jerky into the mess just to rile them up a bit more,” Charlie recounted to a choir of laughs.

“Yes, yes, very nice. Now why don’t you tell them all about the time you started a fight with a cyclops and almost got me killed?” Leonard retorted as he downed more of his beer.

“Aw lighten up, Snart. Not like I haven’t nearly gotten ya killed myself a bunch of times. Remember when I was Chronos?”

“Thank you for the reminder, Mick, but I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Hey, leave the Big Lug alone. He’s only trying to stick up for his new friend.”

“Yeah, because you’re such a good friend.”

“Better friend than you, Mr. Oh Woe Is Me, Mr. Pity Party, Mr.-”

“I may be a bit of a downer right now, but at least I know a thing or two about loyalty. Something you clearly don’t.”

“You’re just mad because I dumped your ass like yesterday’s trash and found someone better.”

“Like I’d be jealous of some two-timing tramp who doesn’t care about anyone but themselves.”

“What. Did you just call me?” Charlie gritted out.

“You heard me. Tramp.”

“That tears it!” Charlie said as changed to her changeling form and leapt across the table.

 

She tackled Leonard so hard it broke the watch that let him appear human and started pounding on him until Mick pulled her off of him.

 

“Hey, hey! Enough!” Mick roared.

“Would you two knock it off?” Sara insisted.

“He started it!” Charlie yelled, squirming to try and get out of Mick’s grip.

“Well I’m finishing it. Len, are you okay?” Sara asked as she helped him off the floor,

 

He brushed himself off and stared down at his midnight black complexion. He balled his fist and growled, raising his fist to strike Charlie only to drop his arm and march out of the room instead, angry at Charlie for breaking the one thing that made him feel human.

 

“I’ll go talk to him. Mick, you just calm her down,” Sara said, pointing to Charlie.

“Sure thing, Boss.”

 

Sara headed off after Leonard who had gone off to the training room to take the anger he held toward Charlie out on the punching bag instead. He was pounding the thing so hard she was sure it was going to fly off the chain. Though considering he’d decided to go shirtless for this particular anger sesh, she couldn’t say she found the view all that displeasing.

 

“You think you’ve hit it hard enough, yet?”

 

Leonard paused and pressed his forehead against the bag, clutching it in frustration as he tried to regain his cool.

 

“Come on, you and me. Let’s go,” Sara suggested.

“You want to fight? I screw up that bad?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No, but I figure a proper workout could help you chill out,” she replied, picking up her staff.

“Hey, I’m the only one who does cold puns around here.”

“Then why don’t you make me stop?” she smirked, twirling her staff in her hands.

 

Leonard lunged his arm out at her only to have his move deflected by her staff. Sara then swung the staff at his head only for him to duck and take hold of it on the backswing. He disarmed her and struck out. She dodged the maneuver and hit back, striking twice in his abdomen. He tried to strike back but missed as she ducked and twisted behind him.

 

“Getting slow in your old age, Snart,” Sara teased.

 

Sara took to performing a spin kick that just narrowly missed Leonard who retaliated with a sharp kick to the gut that caused her to stumble back. In return she then hit him three more times in the chest, getting close within his reach. That was when he managed to get a grip on her and flip her down onto the mat where he pinned her down, panting from the exercise.

 

“Not bad, Snart. Not bad at all,” Sara remarked with a smile, staring up into Leonard’s eyes which were growing darker by the second.

 

He licked his lips before pressing them down into Sara’s neck, earning a soft gasp from the blonde. He moved his lips to her jaw, kissing his way to her lips. He then moved one of his hands from where it pinned down Sara’s arm to reach up her shirt, attempting to push it up before ultimately deciding to just tear it open instead. He kissed down her chest to her stomach as his hands pulled at her pants.

 

“Leonard,” Sara moaned as his hands began to caress her legs.

 

He moved his hands up her sides, tightening his grip to brace himself as he reached down to press kisses to her inner thigh.

 

“So gorgeous,” he muttered as he pressed his mouth to her opening, causing her to arch into the sensation.

 

He kissed and teased her clit as his tongue started to explore within, earning a louder moan from his beloved assassin. He moved away from between her thighs, looking up at her with almost completely dark eyes as he crawled over her.

 

“So… beautiful,” he breathed, moving a lock of her hair out from her face before pulling down his pants and plunging into her.

 

She cried out as he did so and gripped at his shoulders as he started to work up a rhythm. Sara met his thrusts with her own as she kissed at his shoulders, biting down when his cock brushed against her g-spot. He gently pulled her face away from where she was leaving an impressive hickey and pressed his mouth to hers. As she came into her orgasm, Sara’s nails dug into Leonard’s skin and she had to pull away from the kiss to let out a scream of pleasure. Meanwhile, Leonard’s breathing turned ragged as he followed after her, shaking as he came down from his own.

 

He pulled away and looked into her eyes as she smiled up at him. He, however, looked horrified and pulled away, pressing a hand to his mouth as if he was going to be sick.

 

“Oh god, what did I… what did I just do?”

“Len. Len, it’s okay,” she tried to comfort him, reaching out only for him to flinch away.

“No! No, it’s not… it’s not okay.”

“Leonard, I wanted this. Okay, I wanted this just as much as you did. You didn’t do anything wrong. Everything’s okay.”

“No it’s not… I wanted our first time to be perfect. I wanted to be human when I finally made love to you. I wanted us to take our time, in bed. I wanted it to be romantic and, and, and perfect. I wanted it to be perfect and I’ve ruined it. I’ve ruined everything,” he sobbed, running his hands through his hair.

“Leonard,” she said trying to touch his cheek.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t- don’t touch me,” he screamed, getting to his feet and running out after he pulled up his pants, leaving Sara behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Did you like it, not like it? Was the smut okay? Let me know what you thought down below!


	12. Elseworlds Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after seeing Stephen Amell's post with him in the Flash suit and the typical Flash monologue starter I came to the conclusion that this Elseworlds thing must be about some other universe where they somehow wound up living each other's lives for some odd reason. I figured I'd go with a bit of an Elseworlds storyline for this bit, regardless of the fact the Legends will not be appearing in the crossover because fuck that noise and I really wanted to have Brainy show up and interact with Leonard in this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

About a week after their fling in the training room, Sara and Leonard along with the rest of the Legends found themselves being summoned to Star City to help with a multiversal crisis. Something that stuck out as odd considering Barry’s team were usually the ones dealing with threats from other worlds.

 

“Wait, so this guy posing as the Green Arrow is who? I’m- I’m confused,” Ray questioned after being given a rundown of the situation.

“The guy running around in a green hood is the Oliver Queen of Earth 13. But the Oliver of Earth 13 is…” Oliver started just as Barry finished with…

“Me. Uh, apparently on that Earth my ancestors and his traded lives for some weird reason, taking up each other’s identities and switching cities thus leading to a chain reaction where I was born into the wealthy life of the billionaire playboy known as Oliver Queen while Oliver was born into life as me, Barry Allen, becoming the Scarlet Speedster of that Earth’s Central City.”

“God, I miss the days when our lives used to be normal,” Diggle muttered, shaking his head as he stole Mick’s beer and took a huge swig before the pyro reclaimed what was his.

“Okay, so what exactly is some Elseworlds Oliver, Barry whatever doing on this Earth?” Sara asked.

“He’s here trying to take down a list of criminals who, on his Earth, caused a worldwide calamity that threatened everything. He fears that that same event could occur here if he doesn’t stop it. Why, we don’t know, nor do we know what exactly that calamity was,” Oliver explained.

“I believe we could help with that,” Brainiac 5 said as he, Kara, and Alex stepped through a breach into the Bunker.

“Supergirl, Alex, hey!” Barry said as he rushed up to greet them with hugs.

“Hey!” Kara replied with a smile.

“Hi, Barry,” Alex said, hugging him back before releasing him and turning to Sara, “Captain Lance.”

“Agent Danvers.”

“Director… Danvers, now actually. I uh got a promotion.”

“Uh-huh,” Leonard remarked, looking between them with curiosity.

“Ah I see you have an image inducer. Excellent work for 21st century technology. Who made it, might I ask?” Brainy asked, noticing Leonard’s watch and his currently active disguise.

“Brainy!” Alex reprimanded.

“Did I step out of line again?”

“Image inducer? What’s that and while we’re at it how the hell is Snart alive again?! Seriously, is no one but me questioning this?” Cisco shouted.

“Cisco!” Caitlin chastised.

“What?! I’m just saying, it’s weird people don’t just come back from the dead.”

 

Sara took that as her cue to clear her throat and glare daggers at the nerdy metahuman.

 

“Okay, sometimes they come- Can we just get back to something important, please?”

“You mean like the multiverse traversing Earth-13 version of Superman who is coming here to conquer your world? Yes, I do believe that is worth discussing,” Brainy interjected.

“I’m sorry the what now?” Barry asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

“Too much crazy, not enough booze,” Diggle muttered, running his hands over his face.

“Well you ain’t taking mine!” Mick replied, pulling his beer out of the other man’s reach.

“GUYS!” Felicity screamed, gaining the attention of the whole room as it went deathly silent.

“Sorry. But it just seems like we’re getting off-track right now. So if we could just please… focus?” she insisted, trying to keep her cool as a room full of superheroes and former villains with very different powers, skills, and personalities kept driving her up a wall. Who knew the Bunker was too small to hold a meeting with this many people?

 

After a few minutes of getting their heads screwed on straight and the heroes of Earth-36 explaining what they knew Ray was still confused. Leonard was starting to question whether or not the man was in fact a genius.

 

“I’m sorry, so why exactly did the Earth-13 Superman turn evil and lay waste to the entire Earth?”

“It was the result of his pod landing, not in Smallville, Kansas, as our Earth’s Kal-El did, but rather Starling City where he was taken in by a criminal family and raised in a sort of mob. Over time and with further exposure to the criminal element he became warped into a being capable of supreme evil and tyranny. Instead of being Superman, a hero, he became Ultraman, a villain who razed nearly half of his Earth’s population before being banished from that universe, to drift aimlessly in between realities for all time. Or at least so the denizens of Earth-13 thought. Apparently, there have been a number of cosmic tears in the fabric of this Earth’s reality-” Brainy reiterated.

“Our bad. Sorry,” Mick said, raising his hand.

“Right. Well in any case, these tears have weakened the barrier between this Earth and the Source Wall as its known that Ultraman is trapped in. If one more event were to tear through the already fragile fabric of this reality he would be able to escape his prison and come here to wreak as much havoc as he did on his own Earth.”

“And unfortunately we have reason to believe that such an event is going to happen any day now. The DEO has been sensing shockwaves throughout the multiverse, all originating from somewhere in Star City right here on this Earth,” Alex added.

“What can we do?” Sara asked.

“You can start by helping me find someone,” Earth-13 Oliver responded as he stepped into the room, clad head to toe in green leather, sounding exactly like Barry but with a slightly gruffer voice.

“Seriously? I knew STAR Labs security was crap, but Felicity I thought you did better work than this,” Cisco said in an exasperated tone.

“I’m sorry, but you do recall that _you_ were the one who designed this place, right?” Felicity huffed with a glare and her arms crossed.

“Oh right.”

“So… You’re me… or him or, I’m sorry this is all really confusing,” Barry asked his doppelganger.

“God, you sound just like the Barry of my Earth. To think that in any reality I could’ve ever been you,” Earth-13 Oliver remarked before shaking his head, “But we don’t have time for that. Right now I need your help. _All_ of your help. That is, of course, if you want to see your world keep spinning.”

“You said we had to find someone. Who? And how do they tie into all this?” Kara asked.

“They tie into everything because they’re in possession of an alien weapon that is so powerful that trying to hack it as some of Star City’s criminals have been trying to do will send out a burst of extradimensional energy powerful enough to tear away at the part of the Source Wall surrounding this Earth,” Earth-13 Oliver explained.

“Who?” Oliver asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who the person they need to find is? Let me know what you think down below! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
